


Dank

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horseback Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Thunder get spooked by a mysterious patch of forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my self-imposed Alphabet Challenge.

There are cold, odd smelling places in the forest that remind me uncomfortably of dangers left behind in the lands of my birth. Thunder's equine instincts pick up on my nerves, prancing on nimble hooves. Could some of those dangers hide in this wet, dim place? Or is my mind and my guilty conscience merely getting the best of me?

It is a relief to turn Thunder's head away from that shadowy place and let him take us quickly away. With others at my back, I can be brave enough to face this strange place, but not alone. I have acted selfishly alone far too often and now I have to make careful effort to include others. That the results are usually better has not escaped me and is good reinforcement to the lesson.

With safety in numbers, we will return and see if there is anything to fear more than the mystery.


End file.
